yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mimicry
Mimicry, known as Neo Monoma in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in various video games. Appearances Duel Academy '' 1-3.]] In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy, he is a teacher at Duel Academy. Tag Force In Tag Force 1-3, Mimicry is a teacher at Duel Academy. In Tag Force 4-6, he is a member of Sector Security. However, he is not originally available as an opponent in any of the Tag Force games - to unlock him, the player must finish the story of at least five different Tier 1 characters in the GX games, and at least 7 characters' stories in the 5Ds games. Once that is done, in every installment other than Tag Force 1, he will be on the field as many other characters would. In Tag Force 1, however, Mimicry can only be found on the field during the first day in Chancellor Sheppard's office, before class begins. From Tag Force 2 onwards, Mimicry becomes unique as a partner due to not having any cards set as favorites in any of the Decks he uses, allowing the player to build his Partner Deck as they please once they are able to edit his Deck. Tag Force 4-6 Mimicry can be found patrolling Tops. Sandwiches The player is able to give Mimicry sandwiches. The following tables detail how much he likes or dislikes the sandwiches. ''Tag Force'' ''Tag Force 2'' ''Tag Force 3'' Gifts The player is able to give Mimicry gifts. The following tables detail how much he likes or dislikes the gifts. ''Tag Force 4'' ''Tag Force 5'' ''Tag Force 6'' Decks Duel Academy 19 Main Deck cards currently unknown. Tag Force series In every video game he is featured in, once he becomes available for Free Duels, Mimicry gives the player the ability to play against any Deck they might want to (be it their own Decks, those used by any character, or downloaded Deck Recipes) by setting the desired Deck Recipe as Mimicry's Deck. However, the player must have the necessary cards to build those Decks in the first place. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2, by setting the second downloadable Deck Recipe as Mimicry's Deck, the player gains 500,000 DP and approximately 10,000 experience upon winning. In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force'' and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2, Mimicry uses [[Burn|'Burn']]/Control Decks that focus on benefitting from the opponent's cards and actions, and taking control of their monsters. In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3'', Mimicry uses [[Anti-Meta|'Anti-Meta']], [[Gladiator Beast|'Gladiator Beast']], and DARK Synchro Cat Decks. In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4'' and all following installments, Mimicry exclusively uses Anti-Meta Decks. Tag Force Tag Force 2 Tag Force 3 Mimicry's Decks in Tag Force 3 are titled "Forced Rigidity" (剛よく柔を断つ, Tsuyoshi yoku yawara o tatsu) Tag Force 4 Mimicry's Decks in Tag Force 4 are, once again, titled "Forced Rigidity" (剛よく柔を断つ, Tsuyoshi yoku yawara o tatsu) Tag Force 5 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5, Mimicry uses Decks titled "The Easy Way is the Hard Way" (柔の道は茨の道, Yawara no michi wa ibara no michi) Tag Force 6 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6, Mimicry uses Decks titled "The Easy Way is the Hardest Way" (柔の道は至難の道, Yawara no michi wa shinan no michi) Upon completing Mimicry's story in this game, the player is given the following 10 Deck Recipes for Mimicry to use in Free Duel Mode. The first 5 Deck Recipes are the Decks used by the World Champions from 2006 to 2010, while the remaining 5 are based on the Decks used by Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo and Paradox.